


7 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 7 : "Ta voiture est coincée dans une congère et je suis le mécanicien qui vient te remorquer."
Series: 31 jours de décembre [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Kudos: 13





	7 décembre

**7 décembre**

Il faisait un temps atroce. Zoro voyait à peine à cinq mètres devant lui. Les gros flocons, illuminés par la lumière des phares, passaient devant le pare-brise en un flux continu. La nuit était tombée mais il n'était pas encore très tard. Si ça continuait comme ça, d'ici quelques heures la route serait complètement bloquée. Il devait faire vite et trouver cet automobiliste imprudent. Il ne lui avait donné que de vagues indications pour le rejoindre. Zoro roulait maintenant sur une petite route de campagne, à une bonne demi-heure de la ville. Il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'horizon, signe qu'il n'y avait aucune habitation. C'était un trou paumé.

Encore quelques minutes et il distingua une lueur rouge un peu plus loin. Il ralentit et approcha avec prudence. Il serait bien dans la merde s'il se retrouvait coincé à son tour. C'était bien une voiture à l'arrêt. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et prit le temps d'observer la situation. Une voiture commune, d'un âge probablement déjà avancé, avait le nez et les roues avants enfoncés dans la neige. Des traces de pneus indiquaient que le conducteur avait essayé de se dégager, en vain. La neige fraîche commençait déjà à recouvrir le toit et s'amonceler sur le rebord des vitres.

Celui qui l'avait appelé ne tarda pas à apparaître, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, un bonnet de laine descendant sur ses yeux. Zoro attrapa ses gants sur le tableau de bord et descendit à sa rencontre. 

— Merci d'être venu, dit son client avant de tendre la main vers lui et de se présenter.

Il paraissait bien pâle à la lueur des phares, mais ses yeux, très certainement bleus, avaient un aspect cristallin que Zoro remarqua immédiatement. C'était un homme jeune, probablement dans les mêmes âges que lui. Il paraissait embarrassé de faire appel à ses services. Au moins il n'était pas tombé sur un con et Zoro se sentit se détendre.

Il se mit aussitôt au travail. Il tenta, pour la forme, de dégager la voiture sans avoir recours au camion, mais il comprit vite que ce serait impossible. Il entreprit alors la manœuvre délicate de faire demi-tour sur cette route étroite, sans descendre au fossé ni s'enneiger à son tour. Il y parvint avec un peu de patience et positionna le camion de manière optimale. Il accrocha le crochet sous le pare-chocs arrière de la voiture et actionna le treuil qui fit son travail. La voiture fut dégagée en quelques secondes.

Son travail aurait été fini si, au moment de redémarrer, la voiture avait décidé de coopérer.

— Je crois qu'elle a un problème, remarqua l'homme en redescendant. C'est bien ma veine.

Zoro soupira. La batterie était certainement la fautive. Il devait l'avoir trop utilisée à essayer de se dégager, et avec ce froid elle s'était déchargée rapidement. Il retourna au camion et sortit son multimètre. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait juste à l'aider à redémarrer et il pourrait retourner se mettre au chaud.

Malheureusement, il ne tarda pas à découvrir qu'elle était totalement morte.

— Vous n'avez pas remarqué des signes de faiblesse de la batterie dernièrement ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'homme qui le regardait faire avec anxiété.

— J'en sais rien, admit-il. Je suis pas vraiment calé en mécanique.

— Vous avez déjà eu des problèmes à démarrer ? précisa-t-il.

— Un peu, répondit-il en réfléchissant. Je pensais que c'était le froid. Elle est morte ?

— J'ai bien peur que oui.

L'homme jura entre ses dents. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance.

— Je peux la mettre sur le plateau et vous ramener en ville.

— J'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, répondit l'homme. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas un stock de batteries neuves dans votre camion.

Sa tentative d'humour tira un sourire à Zoro. Après avoir eu son accord, il raccrocha la voiture au treuil et la hissa sur le plateau. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvaient dans la cabine encore chaude du camion.

— C'est pas mon jour, remarqua l'homme après un court silence.

— Non, c'est pas le jour pour jouer au loto.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Zoro découvrit vite que cet homme, Sanji comme il voulait qu'il l'appelle, pouvait être très bavard. D'ordinaire, Zoro aimait le silence, mais cette fois ça ne le dérangea pas d'écouter son passager parler des aventures qu'il avait eu avec sa voiture. Même si elle était de moins en moins fiable, il lui répugnait d'en acheter une neuve. Selon lui, sa voiture avait une âme, contrairement à celles qui sortaient de l'usine. Zoro ne comprenait pas trop ce concept. Pour lui, une voiture c'était juste un tas de ferraille.

Le trajet retour passa bien plus vite que l'aller. Bientôt, Zoro se garait sur le parking du petit garage où il travaillait. Il descendit la voiture puis guida Sanji jusqu'au bureau. Il lui proposa un café bien chaud pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de la paperasse.

Maintenant à la lumière, il pouvait mieux voir son client. Il avait en effet les yeux bleus, et son bonnet cachait des cheveux blonds. Il avait une mâchoire bien marquée et un cou long et fin. Il n'était vraiment pas désagréable à regarder. Il sentait son regard sur lui pendant qu'il remplissait les papiers. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

— Je peux rester un peu ici le temps qu'on vienne me chercher ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Oui pas de problème.

— Ma voiture sera prête quand ?

— Demain en fin de journée.

Au final c'était une bonne affaire pour Zoro. Un dépannage, un remorquage et une batterie, c'était une bonne soirée, Franky allait être content. Sanji par contre fit la grimace lorsqu'il lui annonça la somme qu'il allait devoir payer.

— Je peux pas avoir une petite ristourne ? demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Il lui fit des yeux de chien battu.

— Malheureusement non, répondit Zoro. Je ne suis qu'employé ici, je ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décision.

— Et si je vous invite à dîner ?

Zoro ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou s'il tentait juste de payer moins cher. Après tout que pouvait vouloir un type comme lui à quelqu'un comme Zoro ?

— Vous savez quoi, oubliez la ristourne, je vous invite à dîner.

— Pardon ?

— C'était agréable de discuter avec vous, répondit-il. J'aimerais bien recommencer, mais dans de meilleures conditions.

Il avait l'air sincère. Zoro ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lui aussi aimerait bien le revoir. Et puis que risquait-il ? Si après ce dîner ils découvraient qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun et que le courant ne passait pas, alors ils partiraient chacun de leur côté.

— Ok, accepta-il finalement. 

— Vraiment ? répondit Sanji avec surprise.

Mais un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il semblait sincèrement heureux qu'il ait accepté.

— Tu finis à quelle heure demain ?

Zoro sourit à son tutoiement immédiat. La patience ne semblait pas être son truc.

— 18 heures.

— Parfait. Je t'attendrais quand je viendrais chercher ma voiture.

Ils passèrent encore un bon quart d'heure à discuter en attendant la personne qui devait ramener Sanji chez lui. Cette soirée eut un peu des airs de premier rencard. Lorsque Sanji disparut dans la nuit et que Zoro se retrouva seul dans le silence du bureau, il réalisa à quel point, en quelques heures à peine, il s'était attaché à cet homme qui parlait tout le temps.

Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain et d'en découvrir encore plus à son sujet. Et en sortant à son tour pour rentrer chez lui, il remercia la neige d'avoir amené Sanji dans sa vie.


End file.
